1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of displaying a thumbnail image, an information processing apparatus for transmitting print information to the image forming apparatus, control methods and storage media for the apparatuses, and an image forming system that includes the image forming apparatus and the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses have been known in which from image data of an input document a thumbnail image is generated and displayed. Generally, the displayed thumbnail image is a thumbnail image of a top page of the input document. It should be noted that there has been proposed to display a thumbnail image of a page designated by a user (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-204018).
An image forming apparatus sometimes receives and prints a document created by a host. If the host sets a print range that includes the second or subsequent pages of the document, a thumbnail image of a first page in the print range set by the host is displayed by the image forming apparatus. However, even if the print range is set to include the second or subsequent pages, it is sometimes preferable to display a thumbnail image of the top page of the document in order to enable the user to easily select the desired document from among a plurality of documents based on thumbnail images thereof.
In a case where reduction layout printing to print plural pages on a single sheet is set, the image forming apparatus displays a thumbnail image in a reduction layout. However, even in that case, it is sometime preferable to display a thumbnail image of e.g. the top page of the document in a normal size than in the reduction layout in order to enable the user to easily select the desired document.